meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 034
10:15:42 PM Canto: It's another shiny day on Nation. Nilani, Wynn, and Valerian are hanging out somewhere, probably in the galley? They're all in the same room because their players are not assbutts trying to make me run a million rooms at once. 10:16:16 PM Canto: I hope. 10:16:40 PM Valerian: Valerian is hunting for food in the galley! 10:16:53 PM Valerian: Valerian is not very successful. "... I'm going to have to make toast, aren't I." 10:16:58 PM Wynn: Wynn is in the galley too! Shining her shield. 10:18:11 PM Wynn: You mean all that banana bread Iskandar made is gone already? 10:18:13 PM Nilani: Nilani is still reading her "nonmagical flying machines" book. 10:18:22 PM Valerian: ... if it's here, I'm not finding it. 10:20:38 PM Wynn: We probably need to restock soon anyway. I wonder if there's a town nearby or if we should just ask Nation to jump. 10:21:04 PM Valerian: Valerian shivers. 10:21:34 PM Nilani: Bad jump-dream? 10:21:36 PM Wynn: ...do you want to talk about it? 10:22:13 PM Valerian: Not really. 10:22:18 PM Valerian: They're just... bad. 10:22:20 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 10:22:29 PM Valerian: Too many possibilities, you know? 10:22:30 PM Wynn: The first two hit me really bad, but I haven't had any since. 10:22:45 PM Wynn: Nation said you start to adjust to it and they become less common. 10:23:24 PM Valerian: Maybe something's wrong with me, that I'm not, I mean. 10:23:54 PM Wynn: Have you had more than that one night? ....morning? 10:24:19 PM Valerian: Every time we've jumped. 10:24:27 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 10:24:46 PM Nilani: That's worrying. 10:27:28 PM Wynn: I wish there was something I could do... but anything I'd be able to cast would be pointless unless I knew exactly when we'd jump... and I prepared it. 10:27:43 PM Valerian: It's not going to kill me. 10:28:53 PM Valerian: ... probably. 10:29:41 PM Wynn: ....just... try to make sure you sit down or something when we jump. Don't go swinging from the chandeliers at that particular moment. 10:32:32 PM Valerian: Do I *normally* do that? 10:32:44 PM Valerian: I'm... really not that coordinated. 10:32:49 PM Wynn: Wynn grins. "I don't know. I don't watch you all day." 10:33:58 PM Valerian: You should, I'm cute. 10:34:00 PM Valerian: Valerian grins. 10:34:30 PM Wynn: Yes, well... I still have other things to do around here. 10:34:46 PM Valerian: True that. 10:35:29 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at a nick in the edge of her shield. 10:36:37 PM Valerian: ... something wrong? 10:36:53 PM Wynn: Hmmm? Oh, no. Just a new ding. Wasn't there last time. 10:37:45 PM Valerian: Maybe that new person could fix it for you. 10:39:05 PM Wynn: I'm not worried about it. It's just a little thing. There's plenty of them. ...and... well... I'm not going to let anyone mess with it unless I trust them. 10:39:43 PM Valerian: Valerian nods. 10:39:49 PM Valerian: That makes sense. 10:41:05 PM Wynn: If I was worried about banging up my shield, I wouldn't carry it. ....or use it as a weapon for that matter. 10:41:31 PM Valerian: Besides, it gives it a history. Shows it's been used. 10:41:43 PM Wynn: Character, I think they call it. 10:41:56 PM Valerian: Right. It's not a bad thing. 10:42:23 PM Wynn: Not at all. As long as it is functional first and clean second. 10:43:23 PM Valerian: Then it can get around to looking flashy. Or menacing. 10:44:04 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "I can take it or leave it at that point." 10:45:09 PM Valerian: Easier when being flashy *isn't* part of the job. 10:45:33 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. "True." 10:45:46 PM Valerian: Speaking of which, how're the politics going? 10:45:50 PM | Edited 10:45:59 PM Valerian: Valerian finds an orange, at least, and starts peeling it. 10:46:34 PM Wynn: Not sure. Haven't seen Quintilian around. I assume he's spearheading the announcements. It was only last night that we decided to do something about it. 10:47:41 PM Wynn: Nilani, did you say whether or not you'd be interested? 10:48:05 PM Nilani: In a position on the council? 10:48:11 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 10:48:31 PM Nilani: It depends on whether there's someone else who would be a better fit. 10:48:51 PM Wynn: At this point, I'm wondering if we will even have four people willing to serve. 10:49:14 PM Valerian: Gnarmak might be good. 10:49:33 PM Wynn: I'm sure if nobody steps up from the hitchhkers, that Tarak or Allys will step in. 10:54:29 PM Valerian: I'll still do us more good on an unofficial basis. 10:55:05 PM Wynn: I still don't understand that thought, but if it's what you think is best, I won't fight you on it. 10:56:22 PM Valerian: It means when I say I'm not officially representing anyone it'll be true, but when I say I'm unofficially representing you, that will be true too. 10:58:26 PM Wynn: Me? I don't need a yes-man, Valerian. Nor do I need someone to fight my battles, even battles of diplomacy. 10:59:01 PM Valerian: No, no. You-plural. The council. 10:59:40 PM Wynn: Ah... ok. 11:02:50 PM Valerian: Sometimes it's better that things stay unofficial, that's all. 11:02:53 PM Valerian: Maximum deniability. 11:03:18 PM Wynn: Why would you do something you'd need to deny? 11:05:07 PM Valerian: Well, let me give you an example. 11:05:29 PM Valerian: What if we meet someone who's in a military body who's explicitly been given orders not to work with anyone representing Nation. 11:05:49 PM Valerian: I don't officially represent Nation or anyone, so they can work with me without getting into trouble, and I can broker a deal. 11:06:29 PM Valerian: At the same time, if it becomes necessary the council *can* officially designate me a representative at any time for a specific task, and then I can do that, too. 11:07:09 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns a little in thought. 11:08:15 PM Valerian: It just gives me a little more diplomatic flexibility. 11:09:56 PM Wynn: Well I certainly can't encourage dishonesty and that's a little grey for my taste. I suppose that's why I'm not a diplomat by trade. 11:10:45 PM Valerian: I don't do anything that doesn't let me sleep at night. 11:10:51 PM Valerian: ... and besides, the last thing I want is another title. 11:11:37 PM Wynn: The burdens of being rich and powerful... 11:11:42 PM Wynn: Wynn smirks a little. 11:12:49 PM Valerian: ... it'd be a lot easier if I were irresponsible, let's just put it that way. 11:13:28 PM Wynn: I imagine that statement rings true for most people. 11:14:43 PM Valerian: Yeah, but rich jerks can get away with it more easily. 11:16:51 PM Wynn: The path of righteousness might be arduous, but it always runs straight. Same idea, I think. 11:18:02 PM Valerian: Mine's a little curvy, but it gets to the same place. 11:26:02 PM Wynn: I sure hope so. I'd hate to have to smite you. 11:26:43 PM Valerian: Too late, already smitten. 11:26:54 PM Valerian: Valerian bats his eyelashes in a ridiculously hammy way. 11:27:10 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes and smiles. 11:28:17 PM Valerian: I'm just glad my parents aren't here. I wish I could get word to them, but having them actually around is... well, their expectations are difficult to meet. 11:28:47 PM Wynn: How so? 11:29:39 PM Valerian: Jobs and duties and images and stuff. I'm sure you know what I mean. 11:30:54 PM Wynn: Likely. 11:31:15 PM | Edited 11:33:37 PM Wynn: I can only imagine what Father Markus would have to say about Tarak and everything that's happened since I was taken. 11:31:53 PM Valerian: Well, I know what Tarak has to say about Father Markus. I don't think they'd get along. 11:32:25 PM Wynn: No, I don't think so. 11:34:12 PM Valerian: I doubt Father Markus would like me much either. 11:34:33 PM Wynn: Just based on the Academy? 11:34:46 PM Valerian: He'd probably say I lacked commitment. 11:34:50 PM Valerian: You know, to a deity. 11:37:14 PM Wynn: Father Markus wasn't big on evangelism. Few Cuthbertines really are. 11:38:17 PM Valerian: Which is fine. I mean, if they wanted more believers they could go out and get more, right? 11:39:08 PM Wynn: There's a sect of the Church that is dedicated to conversion. Most of us are more about leading a good example and hoping people will follow of their own desire. 11:39:37 PM Valerian: Gods make me nervous. 11:39:53 PM Valerian: They're immune to my charms, literal and figurative, and I can't figure out what they're thinking or about to do. 11:41:07 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "Why do you need to?" 11:41:18 PM Valerian: And with what happened with Grayson and the Dragon Goddess, it's kinda even more obvious. 11:41:37 PM Valerian: Well they *could* turn us all into dust mites without really thinking about it, or caring. 11:42:16 PM Wynn: Well some gods are not worth following. 11:43:14 PM Valerian: And some are worth avoiding! Very hard. 11:43:48 PM Wynn: Agreed. But not all are like that. 11:46:21 PM Valerian: True. 11:46:55 PM Valerian: But the Dragon Goddess is one who is. I really do wish that hadn't happened. Grayson seems all right, mostly. 11:48:36 PM Valerian: But I can't help wondering if he's going to explode and kill us all or something. 11:49:44 PM Wynn: I can't say I feel the same way. Though it seems you two might have something in common. Neither of you trusts the other. 11:50:43 PM Valerian: It's not him, per se. 11:50:56 PM | Edited 11:50:58 PM Wynn: Just his origin. 11:50:57 PM Valerian: It's whatever she added, or created, or did. 11:51:00 PM Valerian: Yeah, exactly. 11:52:23 PM Valerian: You have to try not to hold that against him, though. He can't help that. 11:52:36 PM Wynn: I don't. 11:53:22 PM Wynn: At this point, sometimes I even forget he's Tarak. 11:54:03 PM Valerian: They're uh... not very much alike. 11:54:11 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head. 11:56:09 PM Wynn: Long-lost brother. 11:57:30 PM Valerian: *Very* lost. AM Wynn: How is the Dwarven coming, Nilani? AM Nilani: Eh. AM Nilani: Aziz's tutoring is helping, but I've still got a lot to learn. AM Wynn: Wynn nods. "I'm sure. I've never learned another language, but I imagine it is difficult." AM Valerian: Having a good tutor helps. AM Valerian: Or hurts. Sometimes both. AM Wynn: Tarkishism? AM Valerian: I had one who was a stickler for politeness. Emphasis on "stick." AM Valerian: Valerian starts peeling a second orange. AM Wynn: Heh. I wonder just how similar our training experiences were. AM Valerian: I'm... pretty sure yours was worse. AM Wynn: Likely.. if only because Father Markus's methods were not the norm for our culture. AM Valerian: Yeah. I can kind of see why Tarak wants to punch him in the face. AM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "It worked." AM Valerian: Sure, but other ways might've too. AM Wynn: The Saint's not exactly lenient or sparing of the cudgel himself. AM Wynn: Nearly half of his scripture involves violence. AM Valerian: Well, to be fair... AM Valerian: When all you have is a hammer, everything looks like a nail. AM Valerian: When what you have is a cudgel... AM Wynn: I hope that's not an implication that the force is unjustly administered. AM Valerian: No, no, not at all. AM Valerian: Just that there might have been less... cudgelly options not noticed. AM Wynn: He is the god of Law. And retribution is the basis of all Law. Most retribution comes in the form of violence. It is fairly straight-forward. AM | Edited 12:24:21 AM Valerian: I know, I know. AM Wynn: Of course he also says "The wood corrects those whom the word will not bend," so I feel no shame in letting you try your diplomatic solutions first. AM Valerian: Well, they do say "Violence is the last resort of the incompetent." So basically it's our middle resort. AM Wynn: ...what is the last resort for the competent? AM Valerian: Juggling chainsaws. AM Wynn: Wynn looks at him oddly. AM Valerian: Valerian grins. AM Wynn: Joke? AM Valerian: Sure. AM Valerian: I don't have enough chainsaws to juggle. AM Wynn: ...right. AM Valerian: Where would I keep them? AM Wynn: I don't know. AM Canto: Nation: The pod room just opened. And -- what? Something just rammed one of my inner walls. Just outside the pod room. AM | Edited 12:40:53 AM Valerian: It's not another rhinoceros, is it? AM Wynn: Wynn grabs her shield and starts attaching it to her right arm as she moves quickly thataway! AM Valerian: Valerian follows her hastily. AM Canto: Nation: don't... think so? AM Nilani: Nilani shuts her book and puts it on the table, then rushes off to see what's going on! AM Canto: You head out of the galley toward the pod room door! AM THETA: THETA is thrown through the door in a full run, falling to the ground in a spectacular display of absolute lack of coordination whatsoever, falling face-first into the ground. AM Valerian: Woah! AM Valerian: ... are you all right? AM Wynn: ...what is *that*? AM Nilani: Nilani sort of hangs back while what/whoever that is sorts itself out. AM Valerian: Valerian looks like a wiry half-elf with dark hair in a ponytail and needlessly expensive black clothes edged in red. AM THETA: The creature you see before you is a large, chrome-plated machine of sorts. It looks streamlined but firm and well-built, an open palm pressing to the floor as it lifts itself up, revealing what seems like an armored hulk with dim lights running along its shoulders. AM Valerian: Woah. ... please tell me you talk and you're not a warmachine or something. AM Haggard: Haggard steps through the door behind the warforged, chuckling to himself. He's a dwarf wearing banded mail and wrapped in a tan cloak. There's a large, conspicuous scorch mark on the front of the armor, and it looks fresh. AM Wynn: Wynn is a human girl in her late teens wearing normal green and brown clothes and a shield with a large symbol on her right arm. She's currently scowling at the.... thing. AM THETA: THETA grunts annoyedly. "I talk." he replies, hoping the fleshling finds the two assumptions mutually exclusive. AM Haggard: Haggard runs a hand through wild, graying hair that matches his unkempt beard. AM Valerian: Good. AM Nilani: Nilani is a rather timid-looking elf with amber eyes and long sandy brown hair pulled away from her face. She is wearing darkish leather armor and a grey cloak, with one hand hidden. She looks like she has recently recovered from being badly malnourished. AM Valerian: ... oh, right. You haven't been kidnapped, or if you were, we're not the kidnappers. AM Nilani: Nilani grins at the two newcomers. AM Valerian: You're on a void-crossing sentient ship called Nation, and we've all been brought here by a curse that will kill us in about five years if we don't find a way to stop it. AM Wynn: Hold off on that, Valerian. What is going on here? AM Valerian: Please don't hurt anyone; food is provided by the incredibly scary and powerful dryad and attempts to leave just get you back to the pod room. It's not worth it. AM Haggard: Haggard pulls a pipe and tobacco from a pouch on his belt. He nods to the woman with a shield. AM Haggard: Let the pretty one talk. Sounds like he's got a better idea a' what's going on than we do. AM Wynn: I want to know why Nation reported some sort of collision. AM Haggard: Haggard gestures to the warforged. AM Haggard: Haggard chuckles again. AM THETA: Guilty as charged. I get a little... axious when confronted with a lack of data. AM Wynn: Wynn eyes the dwarf. AM THETA: My apologies, dwarf. AM Haggard: Haggard looks over to the warforged. AM Haggard: Oh, we're not done, you and I. But I won't put an axe in the back a' yer head. AM Wynn: You'll keep your hands, weapons, spells, and anything else you've got to yourselves from here out. AM Wynn: Wynn nods at Valerian to continue if he'd like. AM Haggard: Haggard holds his pipe up to Wynn, as though for approval, and then lights it with a tindertwig. AM Valerian: It's best not to tangle with people, yeah. AM THETA: THETA nods. "Affirmative." AM Valerian: But! Use your words and it should be fine. There are actually lots of people here now. AM Wynn: ... too many. AM Valerian: I don't know, I like people. I'm Valerian, this is Wynn and Nilani. AM Valerian: They were with the first batch, I think. I wasn't. AM Wynn: We were. AM Valerian: So. AM Haggard: Haggard puffs. AM Valerian: Valerian clasps his hands together. "Any questions?" AM Haggard: First batch? Are we dinner rolls or something? AM Wynn: Wynn frowns at the dwarf. AM Valerian: I sincerely hope not. AM THETA: I don't eat but I'm quite certain if I was a dinner roll I would be delicious. AM Haggard: Haggard looks back at Theta. He stares, for a moment, then laughs so hard he almost loses his pipe. AM Wynn: Unless they managed to hide their auras, these two are not infiltrators. Might as well show them to the galley. AM Valerian: ... if somewhat, ahh, crunchy. AM Wynn: Did anyone else wake up with you? AM THETA: THETA shakes his head. "Negative. We checked." AM Valerian: Well. Let's show 'em to their rooms. AM Wynn: Wynn moves to the side of the passageway to allow the two newcomers to pass. AM Nilani: Nilani also stands aside.